


Beneath You're Beautiful

by bubblegum1425



Series: Bubble's Hunger Games Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum1425/pseuds/bubblegum1425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunk Peeta makes a confession to Katniss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote for the Everlark Drabble Challenge. I'm sure there will be more drabbles to come in the future, so I figured I would post them here on AO3. (They will not be posted on FFF). I'll be putting them under the heading of "Bubble's Hunger Games Drabbles". Hope you enjoy this first one! 
> 
> Also... I recently posted a story called "The One I Need" ... It would have been in this collection but it became too long to be called a drabble. I hope you will check it out, as it's one of the things I've most enjoyed writing. :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and comments are always welcome!

“Katniss, I’m hooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee,” Peeta laughed, his blue eyes sparkling as usual but abnormally unfocused. No, check that, he’d just giggled...actually giggled. Katniss wasn’t sure she’d ever heard that sound come from her boyfriend before. 

“Gale! Finnick! What the hell did you do to him?” Katniss demanded. Peeta was slung between them, giggling happily with a rather dazed expression on his face. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. He was clearly more drunk than Katniss had ever seen him in the three years they’d been together. 

“Uh, sorry, Catnip. We just wanted him to have a good time. You know how he’s always the DD when we go out…” Gale trailed off, giving her a guilty look. Finnick, meanwhile, picked up his trail.

“And what with all the crap he had to do for me as best man, I don’t think he even had one beer at my wedding,” Finnick explained, his green eyes blinking innocently. Katniss didn’t buy it. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two men as they brought Peeta in and set him on the couch. Then, they began to shift nervously about like little boys who’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “So...what? You decided to make it up to him by putting him into liver failure? How much did he drink?!” 

“We just made sure he always had something in his hand...sss,” Gale murmured softly at the floor. 

Katniss snorted and shoved the men towards the door. “Your wives are soooooooooo getting told about this,” she said, smirking with satisfaction at the horrified looks on Gale and Finnick’s faces. 

“Annie will make me sleep on the couch, Katniss!” Finnick groaned, waving his hands in desperate attempt to get her to reconsider. 

But Gale hung his head in defeat. He’d known Katniss too long to think she’d be swayed by something as trivial as as a night of discomfort on a couch. “That’s nothing, Finn. Johanna will through ours at my head.” 

“Well, then, next time, don’t make Peeta three sheets to the wind.” Katniss scowled at them one last time before she shut the door with a sarcastic, “Have a good night, boys.” She sent a text off to Johanna and Annie informing them of the state their husbands had brought Peeta home in and smiled in delight at their swift responses, promising retribution. Content with the knowledge that Gale and Finnick would be punished for their part, Katniss turned to deal with the other party in the boys’ venture. 

Peeta stared over at her from his position on the couch, swaying slightly from side to side, a wide grin still on his face. “Hiii beauuuutiful girl,” he slurred. Katniss let out another snort. 

“Oh no, Mr. Mellark. You do not get to sweeten me up. Gale and Finnick aren’t the only guilty ones here. I know you know when you’ve had enough.” She strode over to where he was sitting, trying hard not to laugh as she watched Peeta’s expression morph into one of shame.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but then he looked up again with a brilliant smile. “But you are the prettiest girlfriend of all girlfriends,” he said, seeming to have forgotten her words from moments ago, nodding his head as though he’d definitively settled the matter on something. Katniss rolled her eyes, but a smile escaped from her lips. 

“Come on, you,” she sighed. “Bed time.” She reached down and wrapped her arms around his waist, hoisting him up as best as her tiny frame allowed. Peeta was very fit but his muscled body made for a heavy one to support. She staggered down the hall with him to their bedroom. 

“Thanks, K,” Peeta lilted out as he lay down in the center of the bed while she turned on the bedside lamp and instructed him to drink the large glass of water she’d put out. “I’m so tired.” Katniss didn’t reply but reached down to remove off his shoes and socks. Peeta watched her solemnly as she moved up his body to unbuckle his belt and lifted his hips helpfully to allow her to tug off his jeans. 

Katniss threw the pants and dirty socks in the hamper, then spun around to survey Peeta, who was now staring up at the ceiling with an absent minded expression. She bit her lip, wondering if the hassle of getting off his shirt was worth it, but finally, she decided she didn’t want to sleep with the scent of the stale bar filling her nostrils. 

“Peeta, sit up,” she commanded. “I’m going to take off your shirt.” Peeta’s eyes opened to an almost comically wide height, but he did as he was told. Katniss walked back over and lifted Peeta’s shirt up his torso, but before she could get it over his head, his large hands cupped Katniss’ breasts, sending a stab of heat straight to her core. She paused, staring down at him. “What are you doing?” she asked with disbelief. 

“Getting lucky?” Peeta asked, his voice laden with hope. Katniss snorted for the third time that night and pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head, jarring his hands loose from her body. 

“Didn’t you just say you were tired?” Katniss frowned, but then was unable to contain a laugh as Peeta’s face fell. 

“I am…” Peeta said, his nose wrinkling in confusion as he tried to work out what he wanted to say. Katniss laughed again at his bewilderment. Usually, Katniss was the one who struggled with words, but it appeared that Peeta was the one suffering tonight. “But I forgot when I remembered beneath you’re beautiful,” he finally huffed out. 

“Beneath, I’m beautiful?” she questioned. “You mean beneath my clothing?”

”Well...yes,” Peeta answered. But then he shook his head violently and flopped back down onto the bed. “Though that’s not what I meant,” he said in a frustrated voice. Katniss waited for his explanation, but after about a minute of silence, she realized none was forthcoming. She went to her wardrobe, removed her own clothes, and grabbed a clean shirt of Peeta’s to sleep in. 

Coming back over to the bed, she slipped beneath the sheets, which proved more difficult than usual since Peeta was still lying on top of the covers. Katniss reached across him to turn out the lamp but suddenly found herself flat on her back, Peeta’s arms pinning her own above her head. Katniss’ heart rate accelerated and another lick of heat rocked through her core under the intensity of his gaze. 

“I meant that you’re beautiful underneath it all, Katniss,” he said roughly. Katniss’ brow furrowed in confusion, and Peeta shook his head again, realizing he hadn’t gotten her to understand. “You’re...so fucking gorgeous outside, but your beautiful inside too. And the inside stuff is what has me so in love with you. Sometimes, I can’t even breathe because I’m so in awe of you,” he finally said. “And the fact that you’re mine,” he added wonderingly, his face lighting up as he looked down at her. 

So much for the alcohol affecting his ability to speak, Katniss reflected. But then her thoughts fled from her mind as he pressed his lips to hers for a deep, whiskey-laced kiss, and when he finally pulled away again, they were both panting heavily. 

Katniss’ whole body was tautt like a string, and she almost considered letting him have his way with her like he seemed to want to… like they both seemed to want to…but she saw that his eyelids were drooping. “I am yours,” she said softly, guiding his head down to rest on her chest. She began to stroke her fingers through his curls the way she knew he liked, coaxing him into sleep. 

Just before his eyes drifted completely closed, Peeta looked at her one more time, offering up a bleary sort of grin. Katniss could tell he was already half in dreamland. “Can I tell you a secret?” he whispered conspiratorially. 

“Mmm. What is it?” Katniss sighed, hoping he would sleep after this. He needed it. The hangover he was going to have in the morning was going to be painful, if a bit deserved. 

Peeta nuzzled his nose into her neck before replying, “I’m going to ask you to marry me really soon.” His eyes fluttered shut, and he began to snore quietly. Katniss lay there for a few moments, stunned at Peeta’s confession, but then a broad smile crossed her face, so much joy filling her that she felt like she might burst from the feeling.

She and Peeta had discussed marriage once before. After three years together,they kind of had to, but it hadn’t come up since their initial conversation months ago. She hugged Peeta closer to her. 

“Beneath you’re beautiful, too,” she whispered back to him.


End file.
